All I want for Christmas is You
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Meet Eretria. She is not your typical girl. She doesn't need a man to save her. She doesn't believe in love or soulmates and she LOVES being alone. Meet Wil. He is not your typical guy. Ever since his mom died, he has been searching for his perfect girl. His soulmate to spend his life with. What happens when Wil and Eretria forced to spend Christmas together? [WILETRIA AU FIC]
**Title:** All I want for Christmas is you

 **Genre:** Romance/Angst/Comedy

 **Summary** : Meet Eretria. She is not your typical girl. She doesn't need a man to save her. She doesn't believe in love or soulmates and she LOVES being alone. Meet Wil. He is not your typical guy. Ever since his mom died, he has been searching for his perfect girl. His soulmate to spend his life with. What happens when Wil and Eretria spend the Christmas holidays together?

 **Disclaimer/ Note from the author:** So I don't know if anyone will even read this. I went searching for Wil and Eretria stories and all the fanfics that I found seemed to pair Wil with Amberle eventually or had Wil cheating on Eretria with Amberle *sigh*. I just recently started The Shannara Chronicles and I will at some point get around to reading the book since Wiltria are endgame and have children, but from what I've seen on social media so far most people ship Wilberle (Wil/Amberle) or Princess Rover (Eretria/Amberle) and I'm just here in my little Wiletria (Wil/Eretria) bubble hahaha.

I decided to make this story AU (alternate universe) only because I didn't feel right writing about the Ellcrys and the journey to save it without really knowing much more than what is shown on the show. Anyways, this story sort of snuck into my head yesterday and I knew I had to write it. If you like it or want me to continue, please take a second to review. Even if it is only to fangirl with me about your love for Wiletria, because I have yet to find another shipper that loves them as much as I do and that makes me so sad.

So this is will be rated M. It's going to be very crude, so if you are not into things like this or rude language, this might not be the fic for you. Anyways, I hope this gets some positive feedback and you guys want me to continue because I love this otp so much! Enjoy and don't forget to review ;) Paris x

 **Date Published:** 8 March, 2016

 _© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2016_

* * *

 **December 23rd: Day One.**

There were only two things that Eretria liked more than sex: loud music and an empty apartment.

Thankfully this year for the Christmas holidays, she was blessed with both of her guilty pleasures. Sharing an apartment with her friend had its challenges.. for starters, the music couldn't be too loud, her roommate would complain. Then there was the difference in genres. Eretria loved anything she could blast and Amberle had more refined tastes like classical music or jazz. Basically anything that she considered boring and joyless.

But this year, with Amberle back in Boston with her boyfriend Lauren, Eretria _finally_ had the place to herself to do as she pleased. Ten whole _undisturbed_ days alone in her apartment without her friend scolding her to be more social or to be more considerate to the delivery man that brought their meals..seemed almost too good to be true.

Walking into her empty apartment after her long shift at work was definitely the highlight of her day. Eretria loved her friend with all her heart, but she sometimes longed for the day when she would have the place to herself again. Things were starting to become serious with Lauren, so she knew that it was only a matter of time before she would get her wish and Amberle would move into her own place, giving her the space and privacy she craved.

Eretria quickly hoped into the shower and let the hot water wash away all her day's stresses and anxieties. She couldn't remember the last time she had two consecutive days off work, but thankfully her firm had decided to close over Christmas to New Year period; and for the first time since she started working at Debnam, Carey and Taylor she actually felt like she could relax. _She was going to get drunk tonight and celebrate._

When she got out of her shower, she pulled on her favourite loose Bon Jovi t-shirt that fell just above her hips and a pair of lace underwaear. This was no need to wear pants, since Amberle wasn't here to lecture her. _She was never really a fan of pants anyways. S_ _he always found them to be too constricting_.

Eretria turned on her CD player and filled the apartment with some Greenday. She increased the volume and headed towards her kitchen in search of finding something to eat.

She opened her fridge and rummaged through the new groceries that Amberle had bought for her. The one advantage of having Amberle as a roommate was her constantly looking out for her. Even though she had to leave for the airport today, she had still found time to stock up their fridge with enough food to last her the ten days that she would be gone. It was qualities like that, that made Eretria really love her friend and she _rarely_ loved anybody.

She was about to pick out something to eat when something startled her. A loud thud in the kitchen made her jump out of her skin.

" _Nice ass._ Did you forget that I was coming, or where you trying to _seduce_ me?" A man's voice said from behind her.

Eretria quickly reached for a kitchen knife and slammed the fridge shut. _"Who the fuck are you?"_ she asked, pointing the knife at the stranger standing in front of her.

"Cool t-shirt. I'm a _huge_ Bon Jovi fan. And you like Greenday from the sounds of it. We are going to get along just fine."

Eretria walked closer towards him and aimed the knife directly at his throat.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" the blonde boy begged, throwing his hands up in the air defensively to show that he meant her no harm.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Eretria repeated, closing the distance between them by pressing her body against his and backing him into a kitchen cupboard. She watched as the blonde haired blonde whimpered and closed his eyes for a second from fear. He had nowhere to run. Nowhere to escape. He was cornered between her knife and the cupboard.

"Unless you want me to _use_ this knife...I suggest you start talking, _pervert_."

"Please don't kill me...I'm sorry that I frightened you, but I'm-"

"And I'm starting to lose my _patience_." she said, pressing the blade closer towards his neck. "So why don't you start by telling me who the hell _you_ are and how you got into my apartment?"

 _"I'm Wil_...Wil Ohmsford-" he stuttered. "Can you please put the knife down? I'm not here to hurt you."

Eretria knew that he was telling her the truth from the way that he was acting. He looked absolutely terrified for his own life and that was hardly the kind of guy who was going to attack her. _Maybe she had left her apartment door open and he had come in to tell her that?_

"So... what are you doing in my apartment?" She spat, pressing the blade closer to his throat. "Did you come to rob me?"

"What? _No._ " he scoffed, before Eretria pushed the blade harder against his flesh. "I'm Amberle's friend. She told me that it was okay to crash here over Christmas"

 _"What?"_ She asked, frowning quickly and loosing the pressure of the blade against his throat at the mention of her friend.

"She didn't tell you?" he asked, genuinely surprised by her reaction. "She told me that it was okay to stay here...that she was going to call you."

"Well, she didn't."

"Look, I'm sorry that I walked in on you when you weren't expecting me..." he said softly. "But I swear that I mean you no harm. Here... these are Amberle's keys."

Eretria watched as he slowly reached into a pocket of his pants and held out her friend's set of keys. The pink dice and giant 'A' key chain was unmistakably her friend's set. Still she did not remove the knife that she had aimed at his throat.

 _Even if he was telling her the truth, why hadn't Amberle shared this plan with her?_

"If you're not going to lower the knife, can you at least call her? Amberle will confirm my story."

Eretria reached across the kitchen bench for her cell phone. "If you so much as _move_..." she threatened, dialing her friend's number and lowering the knife from his throat. "...I _will_ use this. I"m quite skilled at throwing knives and I _never_ miss."

Wil nodded up and down in acknowledgement of her threat. "I'll just stay here." he said rubbing his neck a little.

"Eretria, hey! _How are you_? I'm sorry that I didn't get to see you before you left this morning, but Lauren-" Amberle said through the other end of the phone, before she cut her off mid-sentence.

"When were you going to tell me about Wil?"

"Oh! So you've met him already. _Shoot!_ Sorry, I completely forgot! I was meant to call you at the airport, but we got called to board our plane."

"Amberle..."

"I know! I know! You're _pissed_ because you wanted to spend the holidays alone...but he was in town and he _needed_ a place to stay, so I just thought why not? Look he is a really _nice_ guy."

"What is she saying?" Wil asked, before Eretria shushed him. Wil sighed heavily and continued to rub his neck. "Can you at least put her on loud speaker?"

"I thought it would be nice for you to spend Christmas with _someone_. Nobody should be alone at this time of the year." Amberle continued.

"I wanted to spend Christmas alone, because I _like_ being alone. Now I have to babysit some _random_ guy that I don't know...who could very well be the biggest pervert...I mean, really Amberle, how well _do_ you know him?"

"Eretria, he is my oldest friend! Wil and I grew up together back home in Boston. And he is the furthest thing from a pervert!" she said dismissing her friend's accusation with a small laugh.

"Well, he _looks_ like a pervert to me."

"Hey!" Wil said defensively, before Eretria shot him a quick dirty to silence him again.

"Oh no...you didn't." Amberle said slowly.

"What?"

"Babe, please tell me that you are not in the your _underwear_ right now."

"Yeah? _So?_ I thought I had the place to myself for ten days and you made me embarrass myself."

"Hi, Eretria, _was it?"_ Wil said holding his hands up in the air defensively. "Can you please put Amberle on loud speaker so I can talk too?"

Eretria sighed and did just that.

"Come on Eretria, it surely can't be more embarrassing than the time I walked in while you were _pleasuring_ yourself?"

Eretria shot Will a quick look. "Amberle-" she started, before her friend cut her off.

"So what I'm trying to say is, if we could get past _that_ , I'm sure you will survive ten days with the guy."

"Uh... _hi Amberle._ " Will said, blushing all shades of red and avoiding Eretria's eyes.

 _"Wil?_... Am I on loud speaker?"

"Yep."

"Oh Jesus! Eretria, I am _so_ sorr-"

"It's fine. Hold on." Eretria said taking the phone off loud speaker. "Can you give me a moment please?" she asked looking at Wil.

"Sure... _I'll just uh_..be in the living room...I saw a TV when I walked...into the apartment." he said nervously running a hand through his hair, as he backed out of the kitchen.

 _"Be nice to him, please._ " Amberle begged when Eretria had put the phone back to her ear.

"He looks like an idiot." she whispered.

"Eretria!"

 _"What?_ Who walks into someone else's apartment with no warning? He's lucky that I didn't stab him."

Amberle sighed. "I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you, but this morning when I was packing my suitcase, I ran out of room for some of my things and I had to shove them into Lauren's and I sort of found a... _ring!_ I found an engagement ring!" she shrieked loudly. "And then I _freaked_ out. I mean, I know he wanted us to go back home for Christmas, but I think he's going to propose while we are at his parents and in all the excitement I forgot to tell you about Wil."

"I guess congratulations are in order." Eretria said dryly.

"Hey! I'm your best friend...you could be a little more _excited,_ you know."

"And you should know _me_ well enough by now, to know that I _don't_ believe in true love and soulmates and all the bullshit that you and every other girl on this planet naively buys into. Fairy-tales are for children."

"You say that now, but you haven't met the _one._ When you do, you will change your tune."

Eretria laughed loudly. "I highly doubt it."

"Who knows? Maybe Wil might be the one that you are searching for... _Did I tell you that he's single?"_

"I don't care and I'm not searching for anyone. Besides, he's not my type. He's the wrong sex, remember?"

Amberle sighed. "Still in one of your lesbian phases, are we?"

 _"It's not a phase if you prefer girls._ Besides, Olivia broke my heart. It's too soon to move on."

"You ended things with Olivia over a year ago! _Babe,_ you need to get back out there!"

"I'm doing fine on my own."

Amberle sighed. "All I'm saying is, you won't find a better guy than Wil. If Lauren and I never, you know...I would've _totally_ hit that."

"Okay, please _stop_! I get your point."

"So...what is he doing now?"

"Watching tv." she said sighing heavily. "So does he really need to stay here for the whole ten days?"

"Eretria! He is alone in a foreign City... with literally no where to go!"

" _Fine"_ she hissed. "He can stay, but he better not get in my way..."

"You won't even know that he's there. _I promise._ "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So...you're a lesbian? Well that's totally disappointing. Not that I actually stood a chance with a girl like _you_ though." Wil said, walking back into the kitchen when Eretria ended her phone call.

She glared at him unamused. "Do you usually listen to other people's conversations?"

"No..I was...uh. Sorry."

"Look, short tips." she started, walking towards him slowly. "You don't mind if I call you _that..._ do you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Here's how these next ten days are going to go..." she said pressing a finger to his chest. "You can stay in Amberle's room. My room is obviously off limits. If I so much as see you take a single _step_ in there, I will pepper spray you and call the police. _Do you understand?"_

Wil nodded quickly. "Yes."

"Good." Eretria said, before continuing. "You will _not_ leave your towel or clothes on the ground after you shower...you will always put the toilet seat back _down_ after you use it and you sure as hell better _aim_ for inside the bowl... because if you so much as squirt a _single_ drop outside the bowl and my bathroom smells like a men's urinal... you will be out on the streets. I don't care that its the middle of winter, you will not be welcome back in my apartment, _got it?_ "

"Yes ma'am."

Eretria rolled her eyes. "And _don't_ ever call me ma'am again."

"Of course." he said nodding seriously. "So in terms of eating and sharing facilities?"

"We eat separate. I won't sit and have dinner with you. There's a list of menus in the top drawer over there and you can use the living room all you like, I have my own entertainment set up in my bedroom. You keep out of my way and I'll keep out of yours. Understood?"

Wil nodded quickly.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No, I think that covers it."

"Great. I'm going to put some pants on."

"Aww but do you really have to? I mean, I want you to feel comfortable in your place. Don't change what you're _doing_ on my account."

Eretria shot him a quick dirty. "Don't make me regret not slitting your throat when I had the chance."

"I don't know why I said that..."

"Oh and in case you thought you would _try_ anything...I keep a gun in my room...so if I were you I would sleep with the door locked. "she said before heading towards her bedroom.

"Lovely. I was only _joking_ by the way..." Wil called out after her. "You were joking, right? I am genuinely terrified of you." he said running a hand through his hair nervously. "We are going to get along just fine."

When Amberle had told him to spend Christmas in New York so he could meet her friend single Eretria and see if they were compatible...surely she must've been _testing_ him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Eretria?" Wil asked, knocking on her bedroom door.

Eretria sighed heavily and quickly jumped off the bed, drastically lowering her music before she opened her bedroom door. "What part of keeping out of each other's way, do you _not_ understand?"

"Sorry... It's just your shower...the hot water won't turn on. Is it broken?"

Eretria's eyes skimmed Wil's perfect, sculptured body. It had been years since she had seen a guy standing in front of her wearing nothing but a small towel and he definitely had one of the better bodies that she had ever seen. She could literally wash clothes off his perfect rock hard abs and chiseled six pack. Usually she wouldn't be attracted to the male anatomy, but his body put 95 percent of guys at her gym to shame. And just like that Eretria's mind was filled with the desire to rip off his towel and sleep with him. _And why not? He was only here for ten days and then she would never have to see him again. She had never had a casual fling, but people always talked about them favorably...maybe it would be the thing she needed to move on from Olivia? What was that phrase again?...The best way to get over someone, was to get under someone new?_

"Earth to Eretria..."Wil said, waving his hand in front of her face, as she quickly blushed and diverted her eyes.

"Follow me, there's a trick." she said, trying to sound annoyed when she had regained her consciousness. "So you need to jiggle it a few times before it works."

"Has this been broken for long?" Wil asked, while she played with the tap's handle.

"It's been like that for as long as I can remember."

"I can fix that for you if you like."

"If you _can_ fix it, why ask me how to use it?" she growled.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to do home renovations to your apartment."

"Well, I own it."

"You own your apartment? In New York? Wow...that's amazing." Eretria frowned and he quickly explained himself. "I just mean, you must have worked really _hard_ to have a place in New York at such a young age."

"Listen, _Bill_ I don't do human interaction-"

"Actually, it's _Wil,_ but I guess Wil is short for William and Bill is a derivative of William...so _technically_ , its the same name." Eretria shot him a quick dirty. "Oh, I see..you don't like _speaking_ to others...got it."

"The hot water is ready." she said, pulling her hand away. "I'd get in there quickly, it doesn't really last long."

"Thanks for showing me how to use it." he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Eretria pulled away quickly. "Goodnight _Bill."_ she said before pulling the bathroom door shut behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She hates me, Amberle. You should see the way she looks at me."

"She doesn't hate you." his friend said through the phone. "That's just _Eretria_ for you. She takes a while to come out of her shell and let her guard down. Don't take it personally. She was like that with me too. We barely spoke when I first moved in, I thought she hated me as well and now she's my bestfriend."

"I thought I was your bestfriend."

"You know what I mean. She's my bestfriend in New York and your mine from Boston. The point is, she has been hurt before so she always puts these walls up whenever she meets somebody, but it's just an act. I can't wait to you get to spend some time with her and grow to love her like I did."

"Well, I don't know if I can last the ten days. I already feel like a burden to her. Maybe this was a bad idea!" Wil said running a hand through his hair nervously. "I am never letting you set me up again."

"Give it some time. It's only been a few hours." Amberle said laughing a little. "So what is she doing now?"

"She's in her room."

"Jeez, you must've really pissed her off." she teased.

"I told you! I'm just going to crash here tonight and look for a hotel in the morning."

"Wil, I was only joking! She's probably tired and don't you go getting any crazy ideas. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, where are you going to find a hotel at this time in New York?"

Wil sighed. "You're right. I should've never come in the first place."

"Hey! You asked me to help you find a girl and you are not going to find anyone more special than Eretria."

"When I asked you for help, I was thinking that you would find someone more...talkative and someone _into_ guys."

"Despite what Eretria says, she is not a lesbian. She's not really into labels, but if I had to call it, I would say that she's-"

"-bisexual? Because that's just as bad." Wil said cutting off his friend. "That means I have to work twice as hard to get her attention., because literally _everyone_ we meet could quite possibly be _competition_."

"I was going to say _bi-curious_. She's dated girls but she's never really been as serious with them as the guys that she's dated. Don't sell yourself short until you at least give it a go with her."

Wil sighed. "So any tips for getting into her good books again?"

"Just be _you._ Be the great guy that I know you are and she will come around."

"I sure hope so."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, Eretria." Wil said when she walked into the kitchen. "Have you eaten?"

"I just came for the Vodka." she said ignoring his question.

"There's plenty to share." he said muting the TV and turning his attention to her. "I made lasagna. Do you want me to make you a plate?"

Eretria scoffed loudly and crossed her arms across her chest. "You cook?"

"Yeah...why are you so surprised?" he asked, frowning.

"No reason. I'm sure it tastes great." she said sarcastically, reaching for the bottle of alcohol.

"It's really good. You should try some."

"I'll pass."

"Well, I made enough there for you too, I noticed that you skipped dinner tonight, so if you change your mind..help yourself. There's plenty." he said un-muting the TV and turning his attention back to the infomerical that was playing.

The truth was it smelt so damn delicious, but she needed to distance herself from him. If she was going to make it through the next ten days _without_ sleeping with him, she needed to keep far away from his rock hard abs and irresistible cooking.

Eretria knew that she should just take her bottle of vodka back to her room and leave, but she was overcome with the urge to try his food. _Just one small bite,_ she told herself as curiosity got the best of her and she reached quietly into the cutlery draw for a fork. Turning back to make sure that Wil was still glued to the TV, she quickly brought a forkful to her lips. The moment the food hit her mouth she moaned loudly. _He made this? This was probably the best tasting lasagna she had ever tried! And she had eaten it at some of New York's finest restaurants, which were not nearly half as good as this!_

"I told you it was good." he said creeping up on her and making her jump for the second time that day.

"It could use more salt." she said dryly, trying to hide her enjoyment by acting indifferent.

"Do you want me to heat you up a piece?" he asked as he washed his plate and cutlery.

"No, I'm not hungry." she lied, putting her fork into the dishwasher and picking up her alcohol. "I only came for the vodka. Goodnight _short tips._ "

"Night Eretria."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eretria sighed heavily and threw her pillow on the ground. It was no use. She wasn't getting a wink of sleep tonight. She had been tossing and turning for almost three hours. She had her best friend Amberle to thank for that. Thanks to her, there was now a handsome- _yet so annoying-_ pervert? (that was still to be decided) with a perfect six pack and rock hard abs sharing her small apartment. _Yes, maybe Amberle had been right to call it a lesbian phase; because for the first time in years, she had the urge to go and take advantage of his flawless body._

 _Its's just because you haven't had sex in a while._ She told herself., flipping onto her back and looking up at her ceiling. _It's not even a physical attraction because you are more attracted to girls. He was practically naked and you were horny as fuck. That's what happens when you deny yourself sex and become dependent on your vibrator._

 _Vibrator!_ Eretria jumped out of bed and turned on her light. She opened her top draw and frowned. _Where were all her sex toys?_ And then it hit her. Amberle had probably hid them again. _Goddammit!_

Eretria picked up her phone and dialled her friend's number.

"Eretria, I was just about to call you. Wil said you have been hiding in your room. I thought you promised to be nice-"

"Where the fuck is Bob?" she asked, cutting off her chirpy friend.

 _"Bob?_ I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do and how many times do I need to tell you to stop touching my toys?"

"I haven't touched anything. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Amberle..if you don't tell me _where_ Bob is in the next ten seconds...I'm going to go into your room and shred your pretty little wedding scrap book to pieces. So when Lauren proposes on this trip and you come home, you won't be able to plan your dream wedding because-"

"Okay! Fine! They are in my sock draw." Amberle said quickly. "And ugh...why do you call _it_ Bob?"

"Battery operated boyfriend."

"That's so gross and disturbing on so many levels."

"Don't touch my shit again." she said, hanging up the phone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ouch!" Eretria said bumping into something and dropping her pile of sex toys onto the ground.

"Eretria?" Wil asked, rubbing his head. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Watch where you're going."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Are you blind?" she snapped rudely.

"It's dark. How did you expect me to see you?" Wil asked. "Besides, you bumped into me."

"Clearly I couldn't see you, I was carrying things. So...what are you doing walking around the hallway in the dark like a _stalker?_ "

"Couldn't I ask _you_ the same question?"

Eretria opened and closed her mouth. It was not very often that somebody made her speechless. A small smile spread across her lips as she quickly bent down to pick up her things.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"NO! DON'T!" she yelled quickly.

"Why? Is there some rule about touching your things, that you forgot to tell me?"

"You don't want to touch them, trust me. It's okay, I've got it."

"Well at least let me turn on the light for you..."

"NO!" she cried out again.

"... _where's the light switch again?_ I know it's somewhere on this wall..."

"Really, it's okay."

"Found it!" he said, flicking on the light to see an embarrassed Eretria scurrying to pick her various sex toys. "Are those?... _uh_..."

Eretria sighed. "There's a reason for this..."

"Did you just come out of Amberle's room?" he asked. "Are they... _hers?"_

"What. _No_. That's gross. They are all mine."

"All of them?" he asked, avoiding her eyes. "You have _a lot._ "

"Amberle hid them from me and I needed them back. Okay, so I'm going to go now."

"So what are you..some kind of... _sex addict?_ "

 _"Excuse me?"_

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. _It's actually so sexy_ , but I mean you have a really big collection of..." he said drifting off.

"That's _rich_ coming from a pervert." Eretria snapped,

"How many times do I have to tell you that I _didn't_ know you would be in your underwear? And really, you were the one parading around half naked, so how am I the pervert in this scenario?"

"When your first words to me are..." _Nice ass" .._ that's how you became the pervert." she snapped. "Look, I promised Amberle that I would be nice to you and the best way for me to do that is, if we keep out of each other's way."

"Fine." Wil snapped.

"Fine." she hissed back , before storming off towards her bedroom and slamming the door loudly.

Eretria was so turned on. Never in her life was her desire to sleep with someone this strong. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the next ten days.

-x-

 **Author's Note:**

So I don't know if anyone will read this but I am going to post a few more chapters at least for myself. I know Wil/Eretria are probably the minority fan base from the show, but I just love these two so damn much that I couldn't go past writing for them. It's totally AU but I have a few ideas for some one shots that actually involve the quest to save the Ellcrys etc. I might post them at some point, depending on the response that this fic gets.

If you ship Wiltria please leave me a comment below or PM me so we can fangirl over this beautiful ship. I need to find more Wiletria fans.

Also, I couldn't for the life of me, find a title for this fic, so it may change at a later time. Please forgive me for any errors. I wrote this with a very tired pair of eyes, tomorrow I will proof read it again and fix up any mistakes that I find.

Thanks for reading!

Paris x


End file.
